The Legend of the DigiDestined
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Satoru Nishizono (En:) Rebecca Forstadt, John Ludin |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroyuki Kakudou |chief animation director=Yukio Ebisawa |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) May 30, 1999 (En:) October 1, 1999 |continuity= }} As the kids are reunited on Infinity Mountain, Devimon decides he's had enough, and proceeds to take care of them himself. Synopsis As T.K. and play with the baby in Primary Village, arrives to attack them. The two go and hide but they run into who has kidnapped a Poyomon. Leomon then catches up to them. As he is about to kill T.K., Matt, , Tai and show up to save them. As the four champion level Digimon are fighting, more Black Gears embed themselves into Leomon who becomes huge and more evil and powerful. He easily defeats Garurumon and Greymon. Patamon's attacks do nothing against him. Just then, Izzy, , Mimi and come. Izzy and Mimi inform the others that their Digivices have the power to destroy Black Gears. Tai and Matt shine them on Leomon who turns back to normal while Kabuterimon drives off Ogremon. Leomon tells the kids that legends say that a group of children called the will come to the and save it from darkness. He knows it is them because they can digivolve their partners. Izzy predicts that after saving the Digital World they will be able to go home. The group then sets off to defeat . However, Devimon is not worried as he sends out more Black Gears. Sora, , Joe and see them on their way to Infinity Mountain. Tai's group have reached the peak of the mountain when suddenly Devimon appears. Right after, Sora's group does too. The Digimon with the ability to all digivolve and the six of them along with Leomon begin to fight Devimon but they have no effect on the powerful Digimon. T.K. and Patamon stand by helplessly as Devimon is about to get them. The others try to save them but can't. As Devimon grabs the two, a light starts shining from his hand. Patamon has digivolved to ! Devimon is still not worried but Angemon says that he will destroy Devimon and bring peace. He gathers energy from all of the Digivices which causes everyone to de-digivolve except for him who is now more powerful. He sends a strong blast right through the evil Digimon. Devimon is destroyed but he is telling Angemon that there will be more evil and he has used up all of his energy too. For that reason he is also dying. As T.K. cries, Angemon uses the last of his energy to tell him that he will come back. His feathers then come together to form a which T.K. hugs and vows to take care of as the others assure him that it is Patamon. The island then starts to reform as the darkness has been defeated. As the kids wonder why they are not going home, they realize there must be more evil they have to fight. Suddenly, Gennai appears as a hologram, to the surprise of the children. Featured characters (4) * (4) * (4) * (4) |c4= * (1) * (18) * (18) * (18) * (18) * (27) * (28) |c5= *' ' (3) *' ' (8) * (9) * (12) *' ' (13) * (14) * (15) * (22) * (24) * (26) |c11= *Gennai (29) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Tai: "What are you waiting for, booger breath! Come on and get us, if you dare!" Matt: "What's up, dude? Have you totally flipped out? :—'Tai' purposely baiting Leomon, much to Matt's horror. "You've just begun to see our power! ELECTRO SHOCKER!!" :—'Kabuterimon' attacks a surprised Ogremon. "According to ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good Digimons into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the DigiDestined will appear from another world. When they arrive, they will come to possess super powers that will eventually save our world from destruction." :—'Leomon', on the legends of old. "If we don't defeat him, it'll never be over." :—'Tai' decides to take the fight to Devimon. "I wanna take him home with me!" :—'T.K.' sees Angemon for the first time. "Come here, pretty-boy!" :—'Devimon' underestimates Angemon. "You used up all your power. That wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you're of no use to anyone. You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other Digimon who are just as powerful as I am. Some are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all! What a waste of time." :—'Devimons final words. ''"T.K., I'll come back again, if you want me to." :—'Angemons final words. '''Ogremon': "With Devimon out of the way, I can take over now." Leomon: "Hello, you forgettin' about me?" Ogremon: "LEOMON!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Why can't the bad guys ever win?" :—Ogremon and Leomon resume their rivalry. Other notes 's . can be heard playing. This same music is later played when Angemon evolves into MagnaAngemon. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Angemon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *Patamon is the last of the group to digivolve to the Champion level. Later on, he will also be the last to digivolve to his Ultimate form. *This is the first episode in the series in which no Digimon are analyzed. *For the English dub of this episode, actress Philece Sampler stands in for Wendee Lee as T.K., and will continue to do so until "The Crest of Sincerity". *Two sounds Star Wars are heard in the English dub: a Tie-Fighter As Kabuterimon is swatted by Devimon during the fight and a Lightsaber Igniting as Angemon's staff goes down into his hands for his Hand of Fate attack. }} de:Die Legende der Digiritter